Bet of the Pink Frills
by Alvara19
Summary: It was a lazy afternoon. No calls, no jobs, nothing. When Dante proposed a bet out of 'boredom', Nero accepted without worry, knowing that Dante had bad luck. Now, Nero has to swallow his pride and follow through with his end of the bet or else.DantexNero


Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game.

Rated M for Cross Dressing, Hot Man Sex, and Nero being pissed. Yaoi!

I'm still suffering from a slight slump, just to warn you guys. Also I would like to thank all of the people who are leaving me such wonderful reviews on my stories. It's you guys who get me through all the times I'm in writer's block and inspire me to write more yaoi. Thank you! :)

--

Nero sat on the couch at the devil hunting office, bored and slightly frustrated. The phone had been silent the whole day and their were no jobs to take from the day before. He glanced at his current lover, wondering if he could do something to him for entertainment.

Dante sat at his desk, feet up on it as usual. He had a magazine in his hand that he had reread fifteen times that day. He looked over at Nero who was tapping the claws of his devil bring on the small coffee table. Dante smirked. Perhaps today wouldn't be such a drag after all. He had the kid after all. The elder yawned before closing his magazine and standing up.

"Hey kid, how about a little bet just for fun?" Dante proposed, smiling and heading towards the pool table. Nero stopped tapping his claws on the small table, rising an eyebrow.

"A bet?" He asked, his thoughts already racing to find something humiliating for Dante to do when he lost. "Sure. Why not?"

The devil slayer smiled, knowing that Nero was already victory dancing in his head. But Dante wasn't going to lose this one, he knew that. He set up the billiard balls on the pool table.

"If I can hit the 8-ball into the right corner pocket," The elder hunter tapped the pocket that he mentioned. "You have to wear the thing I bought yesterday. It's on my bed." Nero raised his eyebrow again. When did Dante go shopping for clothes? He shrugged his shoulders after a moment.

"What do I get if you lose?" Nero asked as he watched the older man grab a pool cue from the rack on the wall.

"What ever you want, kid. Just name it." Dante said, knowing that it wouldn't matter what the kid asked for. Nero stood up, walking over to him.

"Alright. If you can't pocket the 8-ball in one shot, you're bottoming in bed tonight. Whoever doesn't do their part of the bet, doesn't get sex until they do." Nero was smirking in triumph, thinking that he would finally have Dante as _his_ bitch. He stood next the pool table, ready to win the bet.

"Deal." Dante muttered, already lining up for his shot. His face was completely serious for a second as he aimed for the triangle of multicolored balls. A smirk spread across his face as he hit the white cue ball.

The two watched as the white ball hit the others, making them spread and a few fly into the pockets. A red striped ball hit the 8-ball, making it jump up a foot into the air. Nero's smirk fell as the 8-ball jumped into the pocket Dante had designated. The elder slayer smirked, wanting to see the kid in the outfit he had bought in case of a boring day.

Nero swallowed before smiling sheepishly, the outfit couldn't be that bad…could it?

--

Nero wrinkled his nose in disgust at the frilly item sitting on the bed, feeling that he should burn the offending item to hell where it rightfully belonged. But no, he couldn't do that, not yet. He had two options, suffer having no sex from Dante or wear the god damn thing. He wrinkled his nose again, knowing he would have to do the latter eventually. Sighing in defeat, he stripped himself of his clothing before pulling on the horrible item. He turned to the mirror, blushing and growling softly. The elder hunter would pay dearly for this.

--

As the door to the bedroom opened, Dante almost died of laughter at the younger man. Nero stood there, his face red in half anger, half embarrassment. He was wearing the little, light pink dress with frills at the bottom that Dante had bought at a women's clothing store.

After calming his burst of laughter, Dante smirked at the kid who looked like an angel except for his devil bringer. He finally noticed that the dress had been much shorter than he expected. It barely covered Nero's slim hips and showed quiet a bit of the younger's legs. He walked over to him smiling.

"Come on, kid. You look adorable." Nero blushed deeper, wanting to punch the old man but couldn't decide where to hit. Dante smirked, his eyes running across the exposed area of Nero's legs. "Worth every penny." He said, grabbing Nero's waist and pulling him close to him.

Nero opened his mouth to object, recalling that this wasn't part of the bet, but couldn't as Dante grabbed his ass and crushed their lips together. He shivered as the older hunter's fingers went up the skirt of the dress. Nero moaned softly as Dante rubbed his growing erection through thin cloth.

Dante wanted to smile as he felt that the younger man had even worn the pink thong he had set next to the dress. He half expected the kid to just go commando but the thong was just as welcome to Dante. He deepened the kiss, pushing Nero against the wall softly.

The younger hunter wrapped his legs around the older man's hips, lost in Dante's deep kiss. He still wanted to kill the elder but he could get rid of some sexual frustration from two days without sex first.

Dante brushed his tongue against Nero's, loving the moans coming from him at the light touches. He slipped the thong down the younger's pale legs before grabbing his hard erection and stroking it.

Nero arched his back to the elder's touch, forgetting his humiliation and the pink dress as he bucked his hips to the rough stokes, panting and wishing Dante would do more. The older hunter pulled away from their deep kiss for air, smiling at the look of pleasure on Nero's face. He brushed the finger tips of his free hand against the younger's thighs.

"Dante…fuck me already…" Nero panted, needing more than just teasing fingers.

Dante smirked at his pleading voice. He unzipped his pants and moved the skirt of the pink dress up more so he could fuck him better. Dante moved the thong slightly before bringing his erection to Nero's entrance. The older slayer slammed in quickly, making the one under him cry out in pleasure as he hit his prostate. Dante started thrusting roughly into the kid, needing to cum inside that tight ass.

Nero cried out Dante's name as the elder kept his fast pace which hit his prostate every time. He could feel his orgasm building below his navel as the elder's pace quickened. Nero grabbed his erection and started stroking himself, wanting to cum with Dante. He bit his lip, moaning deeply as his lover kissed his neck. The straps of the small dress fell down onto his upper arms, giving Dante the chance to lick across the top of the younger slayer's chest.

"D-dante!" Nero screamed as his toes curled and he came on his hand and on the frilly dress. Dante moaned as his entrance tightened around his member, trying to milk him dry. He thrust a few more times into Nero before burying his head in the kid's neck and came deeply into him. After he had calmed his breathing he pulled back from Nero's neck to meet glaring eyes.

"What's wrong, kid?" Dante laughed as he pulled out of the younger man and set him on the ground. Nero unzipped the back of the dress, pulling it off with the thong and sports bra and stomping down the stairs with a slight limp. Dante raised an eyebrow and followed him. "What are you doing?" Nero opened the small furnace that sat in the corner of the office before facing the elder with the ball of women's clothing.

"I'm burning these!" Nero said with an angry blush as he tossed the offensive garments into the small fire and closing the door. He smirked as he imagined tiny screams coming from the disgusting clothing. He turned back to Dante, glaring daggers into the man as he past him, heading back upstairs.

Dante smiled. He didn't know what was better. Having sex with Nero in a pink frilly dress, that cost a lot of money but was worth it, or having an angry naked Nero walking around his office. _Wonder when the kid will find-_

"DANTE!" Dante smirked as he heard the yell from Nero's room. The elder ran for the door, knowing that Nero would be pissed at him for replacing all his clothes with identical frilly pink dresses while he had been changing earlier. He laughed as he ran, looking over his shoulder to see a fully naked and swearing Nero chasing him down the populated streets. If Nero didn't kill him, he would defiantly have to do this again.


End file.
